particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Rutania (Republic)
Rutania, officially the Commonwealth of Rutania, is a commonwealth country located in Western Artania. Rutania is bordered by Aloria to the north; Dundorf and Ikradon to the east; Luthori to the south east; and Beluzia to the south. The total area of Rutania is 905,700 square kilometres. Rutania has a population over 300 million people. History Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and monarchy transformed into federal republic, as Rutanian Social Democratic Party- Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from this to this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. Geography Located on the west coast of Artania, Rutania is bordered by Aloria to the north, Dundorf and Ikradon to the east, Luthori to the southeast and Beluzia to the south. To the west of Rutania lies the Verranderlijke Ocean. Demography Population As of May 2626 the total population of Rutania is 242,028,845 making it one of the biggest populations in Artania. Population growth is mainly dued to immigration. The current law in Rutania states that 'everyone is allowed to reside permanently in this nation', together with minimal border controls and an open border to refugees it is estimated that population will grow to over 260 million. As of January 2655 the population of Rutania has reached to 262,387,837. According to the 2689 census, the population of Rutania has reached to 288,954,987. Ethnicity The primary ethnic group of Rutania are Rutanians, which count for 88% of Rutania's population. There are also a huge community of Asiatic-Rutanians. Language The Official language of Rutania is English, almost 98% of the population speaks english as a first language. Religion and Philosophy Rutanian Law guarantees freedom of religion. The Rutanian government does not intervene with religion in the country and religions are free to operate. It could be debated that the majority of Rutanian citizens identify themselves with Christianity. It is however, largely secular in nature with the majority of the population stating in census forms that they hold no religious affiliations. In addition to Christianity, there are some unusual belief systems have arisen in the more remote areas of the country. The brewers and publicans of Delvar fostered the spread of a unique religion, the Church of Drunken Fighting. In this religion, also known as Alcoholism, beer and liquor flow freely and the main purpose is to legalise alcohol. This religion prospered in the 24th century, but had relatively few adherents by the 25th. By the 2440's, only a few cultural remnants of the former Church remained, such as the monastic garb worn by bartenders, and the gilded signs above pub doors proclaiming each one to be a "Temple of Holy Brew". In the 2430's, a new philosophical movement called Neo-Epicureanism arose in the mountainous regions of Kragusrov. This belief system was derived from the teachings of the ancient sage Epicurus, who preached that the greatest good in life is pleasure, and that pleasure is best achieved through moderation. Although its number of followers remains rather small, it continues to produce a number of dedicated politicians who espouse and promote its beliefs throughout Rutania. Confucianism and Taoism are the main religions among the Asiatic-Rutanians. The Confucian League of Rutania uses a mix of Neo-Confucian and Platonian philosophy as a basis for their platform. The Neo-Confucian faith is the most numerous in Delvar. Administrative divisions of Rutania Rutania is divided into 5 administrative regions called Regional Commonwealths. Bozarland and Kragusrov are currently the largest Regional Commonwealths in Rutania, however there are some debate in which region is the largest. Khodor is the smallest Regional Commonwealth of the 5. * Bozarland * Delvar * Ardinia * Kragusrov * Khodor Culture Junkers One historically significant cultural group was the Junkers, the landed aristocracy in northern Rutania. Many could trace their lineage back to the 1200s. The word "Junker" came from a Rutanian dialectal word meaning "young lord". The Junkers exerted much influence in the military. They owned immense estates in Ardinia and Bozarland. The Junkers exerted great cultural influence in Rutania for almost three millennia, but by the 25th century, the rise of new political parties promoting a free-trade economy on libertarian principles produced a new wealthy class that overtook the Junkers in net worth and social status. However the presence of the Junkers in Rutania did not cease to exist. They influenced the life of Rutania in the following centuries, as well. In 2701, the newly formed Republican Elitist Party openly embraced some of the Junker traditions, many of its members being the offspring of great Junker families. Traditional Junker Dynasties *1. Klinkerhoffen *2. von Bruckenthal *3. Bozarburg *4. de Spaak *5. Rokossovsky *6. von Dueseldorf *7. von Aschenbach *8. Klausenburg *9. LeBon The families of Kinkerhoffen, Rokossovsky, von Dueseldorf, von Aschenbach, Klausenburg and LeBon had given important Heads of the State in the persons of Johann X. Klinkerhoffen, Miklos Rokossovsky, Erik Von Dueseldorf, Heinrich von Aschenbach, Lord Klausenburg and Pierre LeBon. Commonwealth Day 6th October is a national holiday in Rutania, which celebrates the day in which the nation was established as a Commonwealth by Vladimir Campbell. 6th October 2395 was the date when the Rütanen Empire dissolved and the Commonwealth of Rutania was established. Media The principal media trust of Rutania is the Rutanian News Network (RNN) having its centre in the city of Hayek. Sports Rutanian Football Association (RFA) (under construction) Education Universities: *Seaborg University *University of Bozarland (formally known as the University of Bozarburg) *Port Nelson University School of Government *University of Delvar *University of Port Nelson (under construction) Economy Rutania is known for its numerous breweries in the Delvar region, which provide beer and hard liquor for the Church of Drunken Fighting (see "Religion" above). In addition to this Rutania is a highly skilled economy that has strong sectors in finance, accountancy, banking, service industries, and high-tech manufacturing. Traditionally, the Rutanian economy operates on a free market basis with little to no government intervention. Industry is privately owned and the government's involvement in the economy is usually limited to light regulation and overseeing the central bank. The lack of government involvement and stable free market environment has led to continued growth and prosperity for the people of Rutania which has helped sustain the free market basis on which the economy operates. Prostitution in Rutania has also affected the country's economy in one form or another. Prostitution is legal and a recognized profession in Rutania. As a result there is a huge business in prostitution, particulary in Bozarburg where Rue de sexe is located, the largest red light district in the country, attracting many tourists as well as foreign workers. Government and politics The politics of Rutania take place in the framework of a parliamentary democracy based on federal division of powers, consisting the five regional commonwealths: Ardinia, Bozarland, Delvar, Kragusrov and Khodor. The name "commonwealth" means that it is a federated union of mentioned regional commonwealths, but also a political union of all its citizens. There are three branches of government: the legislative, the executive and the judiciary. The legislative power is exercised by the Senate, the only body which can elaborate the laws of Rutania. The executive power is vested in the President and the government, the later being headed by the Prime Minister. The judicial power is completely independent from the other two branches. ]]The President is the Head of State and de iure head of the executive. He or she is directly elected for a term of office of four years. A Two-round system of voting is used for the presidency election, a candidate needs more than 50% of the vote. If no candidate receives more than 50% in the first round, a second round between the two candidates with the greatest number of votes is held. The President is being helped by a Vice-President who can act only as a lieutenant of the President. The Vice-Pesident is nominated by the President and cannot be member of the same party as the Head of the State. The mandate of the Vice-President ends at the same time with the mandate of the President who nominated it. Executive power is exercised by the government, which consists of a council of ministers called the cabinet and the Prime Minister, de facto head of the executive and presides over the Cabinet. He or she, as well as the rest of the Cabinet, is elected by the Federal Parliament upon nomination of the President, and can be removed by the Federal Parliament as well. The Cabinet exercises executive power, and the President of the Commonwealth takes part in it. Currently, the seats in the Federal Parliament are divided as follows: see also: List of Heads of State of Rutania Foreign relations The Commonwealth of Rutania is a party to the following international agreements: Military Main article: Military of Rutania The Rutanian armed forces are divided into four branches *Rutanian Army *Rutanian Navy *Rutanian Air Force *Rutanian Military Intelligence Nuclear capabilites Since 2814 the Commonwealth of Rutania is a nuclear power. The first nuclear weaponry was purchased by Rutania from the Holy Luthori Empire. The Hexlon Imperial Conglomerate sold to the government of the Commonwealth several nuclear bombs and warheads. In 2818 the Senate established the Nuclear Weapon Supervisory Committee, which manages and supervises the production and usage of the nuclear weaponry in the possession of Rutania. According to the first report of the NWSC , Rutania posesses the following instruments: * 5 TNB0765 Medium Yield Nuclear Bomb, 500 kt; * Production rights and schematics of the TNB0765; * 12 SNW0167 Low Yield Nuclear Warhead, 100 kt; * Production rights and schematics of the SNW0167; * 1 LSMS-743 Imperator V - ICBM system, can carry up to 12 warheads at 15,000 mph for 8,000 miles; * Production rights and schematics of the LSMS-743; From 2840 the Commonwealth possesses: * 1 more LSMS-743 Imperator V - ICBM system AND * 10 more SNW0167 Low Yield Nuclear Warhead, 100 kt Gallery Image:Rutaniapoliticalmap.jpg|Rutania Political Map Image:nation6.png|Regional Commonwealths of Rutania Image:GoldenDragon.gif|National Flag of Rutania Category:Nations Category:Artania Category:Rutania